Oh! What a lovely war
by Maguvi
Summary: AU. Charles odia la guerra, maldice a su padrastro por haberlo mandado allí, pero entonces, ese 24 de diciembre de 1914 ocurre algo maravilloso: los alemanes y los británicos hacen una tregua, y conoce un soldado alemán con el que entabla amistad.


**Oh! What a lovely war.**

**Summary: **AU. Charles odia la guerra, maldice a su padrastro por haberlo mandado allí, pero entonces, ese 24 de diciembre de 1914 ocurre algo maravilloso: los alemanes y los británicos hacen una tregua, y conoce un soldado alemán con el que entabla amistad durante una noche.

**N/A: **Especial mención a mi beta, Volluhi-chan. Muchas gracias por soportarme y corregir esos pequeños fallos.

* * *

><p>Los cañonazos cesaron, las balas ya no sobrevolaban el cielo y no se oía ninguna explosión provocada por granadas desde hacía casi media hora.<p>

Charles tragó saliva y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, aquello no podía ser real. Era la primera vez en toda la batalla que podía detenerse a escuchar su propia respiración, agitada, irregular. Llevó una mano temblorosa a su cara y se pellizcó para comprobar si se había quedado dormido y todo aquello era una broma que su subconsciente decidía jugar con él en tal delicado momento. Dolor. A pesar de le costaba mover los dedos a causa del frío invernal pudo averiguar que aún seguía despierto. No lo entendía, ¿por qué los alemanes harían una pausa cuando se habían estado mostrando tan agresivos?

El británico se acomodó el casco que yacía medio caído y salió de su posición para buscar al teniente Winters, al cargo de la compañía, pero lo único que encontró fue a gente yendo y viniendo con camillas transportando a compañeros heridos, un par de médicos corriendo como locos de un lado a otro al grito de "¡Sanitario!" y algunos soldados fumando. Charles se aproximó a estos últimos curioso por saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando? Creí que con todos los ataques no había tiempo de hacerse cargo de los heridos. -Claramente estaba desconcertado ante ese alto el fuego que se había producido.

-¿No te has enterado? -Contestó un soldado. -Los alemanes están decorando sus trincheras, parece que hoy tendremos un poco de paz por Navidad. -Alzó la cabeza para ver si aquello era cierto. Pidió unos prismáticos y en seguida observó que realmente era una tregua. En el bando alemán se podía ver a gente en la misma situación que ellos, aprovechando el momento para que los caídos pudiesen recuperarse desde detrás de las líneas.

Una sonrisa se hizo paso en su cara. Había maldecido miles de veces a su padrastro por haberlo hecho ir a la guerra mientras que Cain ahora mismo estaría en casa -si es que a esa mansión vacía de sentimientos se le podía llamar así- sin importarle si moría o perdía las piernas; pero aquello era todo un milagro. Pronto se escucharon unos versos en alemán desde la lejanía. _Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht! Alles schläft; einsam wacht Nur das traute heilige Paar... _Conocía esa canción, y al parecer sus compañeros también porque se les unieron en el canto con la versión en inglés.

Poco a poco unos se acercaban a otros murmurando palabras de respeto hacia los caídos o simplemente intercambiando pequeños "regalos" como cigarrillos o alcohol. Al rato Charles fue invitado a un amistoso partido de fútbol, pero rechazó la invitación con una sonrisa, los deportes no eran su fuerte. En lugar de eso se fue a dar un paseo para desentumedecer un poco las piernas, aunque no contaba con ir tan distraído como para tropezarse con el primero que se le cruzara.

-_Was für ein drag! _-Fue lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos. En cuanto alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que había acabado chocando contra la espalda de un alemán el cual no parecía muy contento de la situación, y cayendo a la nieve que cubría el suelo. Dicha persona se giró para ver qué era lo que le había golpeado por la espalda, cuando se topó con unos brillantes ojos azules los cuales estaban cargados de miedo. En esos momentos Charles estuvo seguro de que podía haber acabado con la tregua él solito, pero en lugar de eso, le fue ofrecida una mano para levantarse y, una vez estuvo en pie, el extraño se marchó de allí sin más.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Charles antes de que se alejase más. -Eh... Warten! -El aludido se volteó de nuevo con las cejas arqueadas.

-Entiendo tu idioma perfectamente, no hace falta que te molestes en destrozar el alemán de esa manera. -Fue toda contestación que le dio el más alto. Charles asintió cabizbajo ante eso, pero rápidamente volvió a su cabeza el motivo por el cual lo había detenido.

-Oh, de acuerdo... Soy el soldado Charles Xavier, de la compañía británica. -Una mano fue tendida hacia delante, esperando la respuesta por parte del otro, pero fue un gesto que no llegó a corresponder. Carraspeó y continuó hablando:- A ti tampoco te va mucho el fútbol, ¿verdad? -Desvió la mirada a un campo improvisado con el límite de las porterías hecho con lo primero que habían encontrado, allí un numeroso grupo de personas corría detrás de un balón y mientras tranto, otros alentaban a su equipo en sus respectivos idiomas. Era raro que quedase alguien fuera de ese jaleo, por lo que supuso que no estaría de ánimos para unirse al partido o simplemente no le agradaba el juego. -Yo soy penoso, así que estaba buscando alguien que le apeteciera jugar al ajedrez conmigo, he podido hacerme con un pequeño tablero.

Debió haber acertado con eso último, pues la cara del que tenía delante pareció destensarse un poco y prestar más atención a sus palabras. -Últimamente es difícil encontrar un buen adversario, así que tal vez... -Dejó la frase en el aire para volver a dirigirle la mirada, y se sorprendió al ver que ahora el rostro intimidante que había visto apenas hacía unos minutos, tenía una sonrisa la cual podía calificar como... ¿afilada? ¿de satisfacción?

-Erik Lehnsherr. -Por fin obtenía un nombre. El recién presentado siguió al británico hacia una pequeña carpa de la cual sacó un tablero de escaques y las piezas guardadas cuidadosamente en una caja de madera. Se acomodaron y el alemán sacó una botella de whisky, a lo que Charles le agradeció con un suave _thanks_ y una sonrisa.

-¿Negras o blancas, amigo mío? -Inquirió Charles tratando de ser amigable, y tras un _schwarz_ murmurado por parte del otro, giró el tablero de forma que quedasen las blancas dispuestas para que Charles comenzase la partida dando paso a que uno de sus peones avanzase dos casillas hacia el "ejército" de Erik.

Pronto ambos estuvieron sumidos en una interesante partida, tal y como había supuesto Charles, Erik era uno de los mejores rivales que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y era algo que agradecía, desde la pérdida de su padre casi no había tocado un tablero, y las contadas ocasiones que lo había hecho había sido porque intentaba protegerse de Cain, el cual por "jugar al ajedrez" entendía lanzarle las piezas a la cabeza y que su hermanastro se cubriese con lo que pudiera.

Las piezas fueron cayendo una a una a un ritmo realmente desesperante, ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder en su táctica y eso hacía que se aislasen por completo de los gritos provenientes del campo de fútbol y las exclamaciones que se oían cuando alguien conseguía colar el balón en la portería contraria. Pero Charles no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Erik no terminaba de estar cómodo del todo, "como para estarlo en mitad de una guerra" pensó, pero para una noche en la que podían dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado, se le veía algo ausente.

-¿Ocurre algo? -No pudo evitar preguntar. Erik levantó inmediatamente la vista de la ficha que estaba a punto de atrapar entre sus dedos y lo miró desconcertado, no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, así que prefirió guardar silencio durante unos instantes, aunque cuando creyó que dicho silencio se había prolongado hasta el punto de ser incómodo.

-Tan sólo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. -La confusión del inglés aumentó.

-Sé que a penas nos conocemos, pero si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy. No estás solo. -Trató de tranquilizarlo, y a continuación dio un gran trago del whisky, tal vez demasiado grande, pues notó como el alcohol le ardía por la garganta, pero a pesar de ello seguía sobrio como para no perderse ni un detalle. Ni de la partida, ni de las palabras de Erik.

-Al igual que mucho, no estoy en esta guerra por gusto. -Avanzó con su torre, apropiándose de un alfil blanco que acababa de caer a manos de la ficha negra y continuó hablando. -Pero cuando tu padre murió hace ya tanto que apenas recuerdas su rostro, y tu madre fue asesinada delante de tus narices, es una de las pocas opciones que te quedan para sobrevivir. Lo único que me mantiene despierto el día de hoy es el recuerdo de cuando pasaba las vacaciones con mi madre en casa y comíamos dulces.

Charles se sintió conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar en boca del alemán. Permaneció callado unos segundos, meditando cuidadosamente cuál sería su próximo movimiento, pero no terminaba de quitarse de la cabeza lo que Erik le había contado. Una vez su caballo hizo un movimiento ofensivo, alzó el rostro para encararlo. -Es un recuerdo muy hermoso... Gracias Erik.

El aludido tan sólo se encogió de hombros y rápidamente movió su reina. -Jaque. -Escapó de entre sus labios, los cuales ahora se curvaban ante la pequeña amenaza que suponía para Charles haber dejado a su rey desprotegido.

Así fue pasando la noche entre partida y partida, intercambiando pequeños comentarios y miradas furtivas cuando pensaban que el otro estaría tan sumido en no dejarse ganas que no se percataría de que unos ojos verdes grisáceos -o azules por el contrario- lo miraban con tal vez demasiado detenimiento.

Finalmente los gritos de alegría cesaron en el exterior, por lo cual llegaron a la conclusión de que era hora de retirarse y volver a sus posiciones, mañana todo continuaría como hasta esa misma tarde: con balas perdidas alcanzando a soldados, el olor a sangre inundando el aire y sosteniendo pesadas armas entre sus manos. Los dos se levantaron y aguantaron la mirada el uno en el otro, las palabras sobraban, pero aun así fue Erik el que decidió romper le silencio.

-Sabes que mañana amaneceremos como enemigos de nuevo y que puede que sea yo el que tenga que ponerle fin a nuestro encuentro. -Charles asintió.

-Lo único que lamento es habernos conocido en una situación tan lamentable como lo es ésta, pero pase lo que pase allá fuera los próximos días, seguiré recordando el rostro del que por fin fue un adversario digno con el que batirme en otro campo de batalla que no fuera otro sino el de los escaques blancos y negros.

El pequeño discurso de Charles fue interrumpido por una mano que se alzaba, esa mano que antes no había podido tomar cuando se había presentado por primera vez hacía un par de horas. La tomó sonriente. Quién le hubiera dicho que encontraría un amigo entre el bando contrario...

Erik creyó estar viviendo un dejà-vu, pues cuando se alejaba fue otro grito en un penoso alemán, según él, el que le hizo volverse.

-¡Recuerda Erik, siempre que no te apetezca correr detrás de un balón dándole patadas, aquí me tienes!

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Y hasta aquí llegó este pequeño fic sobre la Tregua de Navidad. No preguntéis por qué salió esto, pero me apetecía hacer algo sobre estas fechas que no fuera lo típico de pasar las Navidades en la mansión con los otros mutantes y demás, así que, puesto que amo este AU, me vino la idea. Espero que os haya gustado.

El título del fic es el título de una película que trata también este tema, según tengo entendido.

¿Y bien? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Monedazos? ¡Todo es bien recibido!

P.D: Sé que tengo que actualizar Paper Monsters, pero quise postear antes este fic, por eso aún no está subido el capítulo 4, pero supongo que para mañana o dentro de dos días estará.

¡Gracias por leer y feliz Navidad!


End file.
